Come Together
by bolly69
Summary: One-shot smut-fic, for my own amusement really! As I keep Gene and Alex fairly decent in my main fic, i have to have an outlet for the smutty things they do in my head! Reviews welcome. :


**TITLE: Come Together**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just another one shot I had to get out of my system…!**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning in CID dragged endlessly; not even lunchtime yet, Alex thought as she glanced up at the clock. She shuffled restlessly in her chair, pushing reports around on her desk, not able to concentrate on any of them. Two days. That's all he'd been away. Two fucking days. Or not, as it happened. And that was the problem.

She missed Gene Hunt more than she would admit to anyone, and not just for his dominant presence in CID. She missed his booming gruff voice, barking out orders as he strode around the office; his eyes boring into her as she worked at her desk, clearly wanting her; his knowledgable hands pulling at her clothes, tearing at them impatiently; his hot breath on her body, soft lips on her skin; his fingers pushing into her, driving her to cry out for sweet release; his big hard cock inside her, pounding into her, bringing her to the edge of ecstasy; his teeth biting at her neck, his hungry kisses on her mouth, making her scream as she came; waking with the musky smell of him in her nostrils, his body next to hers, ready for her once again. She missed seeing what her presence did to him, how she caused his body to react; to see the desire in his eyes every time he looked at her. She sighed heavily, hating feeling like this, relying on a bloody man to complete her; relying on Gene bloody Hunt.

Gene…

She was going crazy without him. Special assignment in Birmingham for two days, a special favour for the Superintendant, had to be Gene Hunt. How she wished for future technology; mobile phones so that they could have phone sex, or at the very least text sex. The incessant pounding between her legs continued, refusing to allow her to forget how much she ached for him; good job she wasn't a man or she'd be walking around with an ever present hard-on. Jesus, she may have to sort herself out if he was away much longer. And that wouldn't be half as much fun.

Lunchtime crept around and consisted of sandwiches and crisps shared with Shaz in the small kitchen area; she found herself distracted and Shaz didn't fail to notice.

"You okay ma'am? You don't seem yourself today. It must be hard for you when the Guv's away"

"Mm… yes… yes it is Shaz… very…" Alex shifted in her seat again, Christ if only she knew! Even the sound of his name sent shivers through her body.

She continued to think about him all day, longing for him, his hands, his mouth, his cock; ravaging her. Somehow Alex got through a few more hours of pushing papers and making mundane phone calls, until mid afternoon when Viv strolled into CID with an armful of files. Placing them on Alex's desk, he hesitated as he turned to leave.

"Just to let you know ma'am, the Guv's on his way back, should be here about five"

"Oh, great, er, thanks Viv" Alex was embarrassed, as though Viv might be able to see her thoughts.

Alex watched the large white wall clock, every minute feeling like an hour, waiting for him to come striding into CID, all fired up and throbbing. Oh wait, that was her… Bugger!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost six when Gene finally made an entrance, throwing back the doors of CID. Glancing around the room he noticed most of the team had left, and Alex was slouched on her desk twirling a pencil. Christ she even made that look sexy. He walked to Alex's desk, "Alright ,Bolls?" he was casual.

He towered above her, his steel blue eyes locked onto her huge hazel eyes, glistening back up at him; her blue shirt with the top buttons open showing an enticing glimpse of breast; her tight black pencil skirt underlined by (he knew) stockings and heels. He groaned as the images flashed in his head, stirring him below, so much that he had to push his hands deep into his trouser pockets to hide the growing bulge there.

"I will be…" under her breath so he didn't quite hear.

He frowned, "So Bolls, have I missed anything? CID been demanding while I've been away?" His voice was gravelly, husky.

"Oh it's been positively throbbing while you were away… been so damp here, the weather that is…" She smirked, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Is that so…?" his eyebrows lifted.

"Well, something did come up and I thought I would have to sort it myself… but you're back now…" she dropped her gaze to her desk; she was teasing him.

"Oh? And do you think you'd have managed to sort it on your own?" Christ, she was giving him the horn.

"Well, I'd have used all my, er, resources and had a damned good bash at it…" she almost laughed out loud, but kept her composure, enjoying what she was doing to him.

He groaned, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot.

Alex continued, playfully, "Was it… hard while you were away Guv?"

"Oh, extremely…" the word was drawn out. Gene turned to the remaining members of CID, "Right you lot, off you trot for the night, work to do on this case but we need fresh eyes to look over the evidence so it'll keep 'til first thing in the morning, and some of look like you could use a stiff one" he looked directly at Alex, now visibly trembling, hot and bothered, shuffling in her seat, "go on, get lost, the lot of you"

Everyone started to tidy desks and move towards the door.

"Except you Bolls, there are a few things I need to… go over with you DI Drake. My office if you don't mind" he waited for her to stand.

She blinked up at him, playing innocent but knowing fully what his intentions were. She deliberately wiggled her hips more than usual, knowing he was walking behind her. Once inside he locked the door and closed the blinds.

Alex perched on the corner of Gene's desk, seductively rolling the end of her pencil around her lips, lightly sucking on it, her sultry hooded eyes following him.

"Well now, DI Drake, I take it you've kept my department ship shape and all in order in my absence" He stood close to her, eyes darkened and focused on her lips, noses almost touching.

"Mm, kept them all whipped into shape, yes…" she fluttered those long eyelashes at him.

His voice lowered, growing even more husky, "I think you've been too lenient with them all, they looked shabby today, shabby" he rocked up onto his toes and down again, an old police stance.

"Well, I'm fair, but I think I can be quite… stern when I need to be" she squared her face to his, widening her eyes, causing him to catch his breath.

"Stern, DI Drake? I don't think you know the meaning of the word. In fact I think you may have to be reprimanded for your lack of leadership qualities"

"Oh really?! And may I ask who'll be meting out my punishment?" her voice was low now, tantalizing.

"Well, if you want a job doing right, best to do it yourself…"

"Oh Gene, I'm positively quivering" she was breathless, and felt the warm moisture more pronounced between her legs.

"Well now, naughty Alex, come here…"

"Oh, I do hope I will be shortly…"

He leaned in closer, his hand on her thigh, sliding up under her skirt, fingering the top of her stocking. She shivered as his hand moved to her inner thigh, and up towards her knickers; roughly pushing them aside his fingers found her moist folds, soaked. He kissed her hungrily, nibbling her lip, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She responded, sucking his tongue, teasing it with her own. Locking his eyes onto hers he pushed his fingers deeper, finding her natural rhythm, driving in and out, his thumb teasing her plump clit, sending her spiralling with pleasure. His free hand pulled open her shirt, exposing her bra and magnificent tits, his fingers forcing her nipple erect.

She gasped, pushing away his jacket and trying to undo his tie and shirt buttons she needed to feel his skin under her fingers, his muscles straining to give her pleasure. Her hands slid down to his fly, felt his cock pressing firmly under his belt; she tore down his zip, releasing his cock, gliding her hand along it's length before undoing his belt and button and pushing his trousers and boxer shorts down his firm thighs.

"Oh Christ, Bolls, missed you so much…"

"Not half as much as I missed you Gene..." she said his name but her eyes never left his cock.

He dragged his mouth down her neck and along her shoulder, his teeth raking along her skin. She could only whimper. And knead his balls, eagerly.

"Oh God, tell me what you want Bolls…" his legs almost gave way, swaying at the sensation between them.

"Want you Gene… always…"

"Tell me…"

"I want you… to fuck me... now, Gene, now" she was practically pleading.

"mm, what else?" he lightly bit into her shoulder.

She couldn't stand it any longer, she felt she was about to combust, "oh for chrissake, will you just fuck me already!!"

Gene laughed, his hot breath on her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine.

"okay then, miss bossy knickers, brace yourself…will have to give you a good old seeing to…"

"mm, yes please…" she whispered breathily.

He nudged her legs apart with his knees, his hands pushing her skirt up, exposing her stockings and suspenders. He groaned and stopped for a moment to feast his eyes over the voluptuous form before him, glossy red lips parted gasping for breath, breasts heaving in anticipation, beautiful body crying out for his touch, his cock. Moving forwards, he thrust his cock into her, taking her breath. She threw her head back, holding onto his shoulders for support, wrapping her legs around his hips, clamping him in.

He thrust into her with urgency, each push accompanied by a grunt, and forcing a guttural moan from Alex. His mouth was on her; her mouth, face, shoulders, tits. She pushed her hands into his hair, holding his head to her body, feeling his hot breath on her silky skin. And then she was gasping, crying out his name; close, so close.

"Oh sweet Jesus… Gene… Oh Gene… yes, yes, Geeeenne!"

He couldn't hold on any longer, seeing her like this, feeling her contract around him, hearing her scream his name, "Oh fuck Alex… only… you… make… me… come… this… good… ah, Aleeeexxxx…"

He shuddered into her, both of them panting for breath, slick with perspiration, him leaning on her for support until he recovered the ability to stand unaided, to breath, to speak. Alex stretched her arms out, catlike, and curled them around Gene. Looking at his face in close up, she spoke softly.

"Next time you go away I'm coming with you, Gene"

"You're bloody well not if this is what I get on my return. And I think you'll find you did come with me anyway…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
